


The Lady Is Mine

by Lunaris (lunaris1013)



Series: She's a Lady [2]
Category: Fake News RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaris1013/pseuds/Lunaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the our boys leave the restaurant, Claudette meets Anderson, and Stephen gets tips on garter belts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately following Lady in Red. Read that one first, 'k?
> 
>  
> 
> Beta by the lovely and talented zuzulous - any remaining mistakes are my own.

Outside the restaurant, they both broke down in a fit of giggles. Keith led Stephen a short distance down the sidewalk to a semi-secluded spot behind a potted conifer and kissed him passionately.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to hike up my skirt and have you right this minute?" Stephen panted, allowing himself to be pinned against the bricks.

"I'm pretty sure I do," said Keith, whose quite firm cock was now pressed into Stephen's hip, while his neck was being nipped and nuzzled.

"Then do you have any idea what it feels like to have a raging hard on while your equipment is tucked up?

Keith winced. "You're not gonna make it back to my place, are you?"

"Between my aching balls, stiletto heels and lack of glasses, I'm thinking no. Besides," Stephen tossed his hair and looked at his lover through lowered lashes, "a gentleman wouldn't make a lady walk. He'd call a cab."

Keith stepped back and made an exaggerated courtly bow, offered his arm to her, then ushered "Claudette" back into the pedestrian traffic. On their way to the avenue, Stephen made sure to keep his head slightly lowered; this part of Manhattan was never really dark and God knows he didn't need to be recognized like this. Keith didn't need to be seen escorting him in drag either. No sooner had their cab pulled up to the curb than they heard a familiar voice.

"Keith!"

Keith had opened the door of the cab quickly and ushered his date into the back seat before turning to acknowledge the greeting. By that time, Anderson was standing on the other side of the open car door.

"Andy!" Keith smiled and shook Anderson's hand, "What are you doing in my neighborhood?"

"I'm meeting a date at that little Tuscan place on 58th"

"We just came from there."

"Speaking of which, aren't you going to introduce your friend?"

While Keith proceeded to turn speechless, Stephen pushed Keith out of the way and stood, offering his hand over the door. "Mr. Cooper, " he said in Claudette's breathy voice, "it's a pleasure."

Anderson took his hand and looked at him, trying to place his face. "The pleasure's all mine..."

Stephen gave Keith a poke in the ribs. "Er, Claudette. I'm afraid we have to go, meter's running! Nice to see you Andy!" Keith bundled Stephen into the back seat and slammed the door. "I'm not sure if that was funny or horrifying."

"What? It's not like we'd be outed by Anderson Cooper of all people." Stephen laughed, then snuggled next to Keith, head on his shoulder for the rest of the short ride.

The ride up in the elevator, with Mrs. Weinstein from the 43rd floor, was an exercise in torture for them both, with Keith's ever-inquisitive neighbor practically giving Claudette the third degree. When she finally got off on her floor, Keith turned to Stephen. "You deserve an Emmy for that performance."

"Performance?" came the reply in Claudette's smoky alto. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, so that's the way it is."

"Indeed it is."

The elevator opened and they made it to Keith's door as fast as Stephen's high heels could carry him. Which wasn't that fast, but it wasn't from a lack of effort. With the door slammed behind them, they were immediately on one another like horny teenagers. It wasn't but a moment before the hem of the stunning red dress was up around Stephen's waist, one of Keith's hands grabbing his bare ass, the other reaching for the back zipper.

Dress unfastened, Keith stepped back slightly and pushed it off of Stephen's shoulders. It fell to the floor and revealed all the lingerie promised back at the restaurant. Even without the dress, the illusion of femininity was still there. The look on Keith's face told Stephen his charade was still having the desired effect.

Claudette was in charge now. She stepped out of the dress at her feet, then slowly divested Keith of his clothes. Using soft, seductive touches; tongue and teeth and those long nails lacquered with crimson, she drove him to the edge of his control before getting to her knees and taking his cock into her mouth. He groaned and looked down, fingers in her long, dark hair, pulling her towards him, selfishly fucking her mouth. This wouldn't take long, and as soon as she grazed behind his balls with her nail, it was all over.

Keith opened his eyes to see a smudged ring of lipstick around his dick and a very self-satisfied Stephen, wig askew, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, dragging a smear of lipstick and come across his cheek, looking thoroughly debauched.

"What's that look for?" Stephen's own voice was back.

"You should see yourself. You look like a cheap whore after a rough night."

Stephen gave him the eyebrow. "Gee, thanks."

"But on you it looks good, " Keith reached out to help Stephen up, "completely sexy."

"I'm glad you think so, because now it's my turn." Stephen took Keith's hand and brought it to his black lace covered crotch where the gaff was still holding his cock and balls out of sight. "If I don't get my dick out of this thing and into your ass in the next five minutes…"

Keith picked up Stephen and carried him into the bedroom. "Fine," he said, "but you have to leave the stockings and garters on."

Stephen's reply was cut off by a kiss accompanied by a hand fumbling with the hooks of his bra. After a futile attempt, he finally turned around and presented his back to Keith. "What's wrong? Out of practice?"

The bra and its silicone inserts fell to the bed. "I used to be able to do it one handed," Keith lightly scratched at the red marks left by the elastic, "but I don't use that skill much any more." He moved over to remove the very pointy shoes, taking note of the array of blisters they'd caused. Finally, he got between Stephen's knees to release his cock from the imprisoning panty. He grabbed the offending garment with the intention of tearing it but stopped. "This thing is made of sterner stuff than a bit of lace and elastic. Fuck."

"Which is why I need out of it right this minute!"

"You put it on before the garters!"

"I didn't know I had to dress differently for sex than for comedy!"

Keith had gone to his dresser and rummaged in a wooden box sitting there. He came back to the bed with a Swiss Army knife. Stephen's eyes got impossibly large under those impossibly long false lashes. "Roll over!"

He did as he was told. "Listen, I can handle a little cross dressing kink, but I'm not into..." Before he could finish, both sides of the thong were sliced through. "Hey! That was..."

"I'll buy you another one. Now," Keith tossed the bottle of lube onto the bed next to Stephen's nose, "get over here and fuck me already. Five minutes is almost up."

They crawled around on the bed, scooted and shifting until Keith was on his back with a pillow under his ass and Stephen between his legs. Neither one of them could see the other too clearly at the moment, but it was very clear to Stephen that he was getting that look. He didn't get it from Keith too often, but when he did, it was very clear that there was nothing in the world outside of the two of them at that very minute.

Stephen blinked and pulled the wig the rest of the way off before coating his cock with the cool slickness from the bottle. He was about to reach down and put some on Keith when he stopped. "Uhh… You don't want me to…" He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers, which were topped with long, sharp, false fingernails.

"God no!" Keith clenched up at the mere suggestion, then forced himself to relax. "It'll be fine. It's not like I'm a virgin."

"Don't I know it." A little guidance, a little push, and Stephen was buried balls-deep. Eyes squeezed shut, he paused. "I don't think…"

"Yeah. I didn't either." Keith wrapped his legs around Stephen's back and pulled him closer. "Come on, baby. Just a little bit of hard and fast."

With permission to sprint instead of go for the distance, Stephen let go of his control. It didn't take long, but in the end they were both panting and sweaty and sated. Keith with slightly bloody scratches down his thighs, Stephen with his eyeliner smudged into an uncanny imitation of a raccoon.

Stephen climbed over Keith's leg and flopped down next to him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Keith looked incredulous. "You were amazing tonight!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But next time, remember it's panties over garters."

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: Any similarity between the fictional version of the person portrayed here and the actual person is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person)._
> 
> _Any mention of any associated entities, or any copyrighted material pertaining therein is reasonably protected by the Fair Use Rule of the United States Copyright Act of 1976, and is not intended to infringe upon any copyrighted material._


End file.
